Reality Bites
by Trinity666
Summary: Follow Natsuki through her life after the Carnival to post college. Story focuses on her as she rebuilds her life and makes decisions about life, love and relationships. Story takes place mostly from Natsuki’s first person POV.


**Reality Bites**

Author: Trinity

Series: Mai Hime

Pairing: NatShiz and various

Rating: T for now

**Synopsis:** Follow Natsuki through her life after the Carnival to post college. Story focuses on her as she rebuilds her life and makes decisions about life, love and relationships. Story takes place mostly from Natsuki's first person POV.

Note: Story is broken up into timelines within Natsuki's life.

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime is the property of Sunrise. I am just borrowing the characters.

**TIME LINE 1: 2 weeks after the Carnival**

_I am lying in this sea of green grass in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by flowers. Wait, no let me be specific. Lilies, yes I am surrounded by lilies. Pure white lilies. They smell heavenly. Oh, and a warm spring breeze is blowing against my skin and rustling my clothes. Some one is with me. Talking to me. The conversation isn't important. But their voice is strange. No, that's not the right word. It's different…yes…different. Distinctive perhaps, pleasing and arousing. I can listen to it forever._

_I turn my head and look at the person talking to me with the heavily accented voice. And she smiles at me with a soft genuine expression. I smile back and stare into her unusual eyes. They are red…crimson red. No more like rose red. Yes rose red they are. _

_Now this green landscape is filled with red roses and white lilies._

_My heartbeat starts to speed up as we gaze deeply into one another soul. I open my mouth and let her name roll off my tongue like water. "Shizuru."_

_She smiles at me and I watch her lips move as she say something. But I can't understand her. No that's not right. She spoke once more, but her voice is drowned out by a ringing sound. "What's that sound," I mutter as I watch her say something inaudible. I sat up from my position on the greenery and look around for the source of the ringing, but…but…_

I bolt upright in my bed.

"Damn alarm clock," I said slamming my hand against the annoying object.

I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing. I took a deep breath and combed my right hand through my ebony locks and fell back against the bed. It was the third time this month that I've had that dream.

And yet I've no idea what it means.

After about ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, my physiology returned to normal. I glance at the alarm clock and notice that it was 10:13 am.

I sat up and looked around the dorm room and noticed that it was empty. Apparently Mai and Mikoto had left already. I am only living with them temporarily until my Dormitory is repaired from all the damage caused by the Carnival.

I am assuming Mai went to work at the restaurant and Mikoto is probably spending time with Reito before he leave for Fuuka University.

The Academy has been closed since graduation ceremonies, which was the end of the semester anyway due to the construction and rebuilding, all because of the Carnival. Most of the students went to visit family and friends. A few stayed behind for various reasons like me. Well it's not like I have anywhere to go. I have no family. Mai asked me about my father four days ago and I told her that he doesn't exist. She told me I was insensitive and cruel.

I told her that the only relationship I have with that deadbeat man was monthly monetary deposits into my bank account courtesy of the family law policy and an occasional birthday card which I haven't gotten since I was 15 years old. Mai looked at me was discontent, but she doesn't know how I feel. He abandons me after my mother died. He started a new life by getting remarried and moving to Tokyo. And what happens to a 9 year old waking up from a 10-month coma, they get stuck in child services. I was a bit harsh with Mai, but I really don't like to think about my father because it upsets me.

I have to admit I've been rather bored especially since Shizuru left. Yeah, last week she left for Kyoto to visit her parents before the start of her freshman year at Fuuka University. I saw her off at the airport. And since she has been gone, she has only called me once. Things have been awkward between us since that damn Hime Carnival. Shizuru has been acting withdrawn around me. And I haven't actually been making things easy for us. When she called we only talked for 10 minutes and it was mostly silence. Usually she would flirt with me and tease me, but since the carnival she hasn't been herself. I wish I could be honest with her about my feeling but…. I just don't know what I am feeling. And besides my life is shit right now.

I don't even know if I've advanced to second year because of my crappy attendance.

I decide to stop my internal struggle about my life and get out of bed. I walk to the kitchen and pause at the fridge. As usual there was a handwritten letter on the door.

_Good morning Natsuki,_

_By the time you get this it will probably be noon. Anyway I will not be back from work until 4pm. Mikoto is spending the day with Reito. She's helping him pack and clean his dorm. I made you breakfast. It's in the fridge. Oh and also you got a letter from Headmistress Himeno. It's on the dining table. Have fun!_

_Mai_

I open the refrigerator door and take out the food Mai left me. I walk over to the microwave and place the food inside and set the timer for 5 minutes.

I make my way to the small dining table and pick up the letter from the headmistress. I have to admit I am a bit nervous as to what it will inform me. I open it slowly fearing it' bad news. I unfold the parchment and begin reading.

_Dear Kuga Natsuki:_

_I wish to speak with you about your academic progress this past semester. If it is possible please come to my office today at 1 pm. This matter is very important, as it is a determining factor for your academic advancement. If you cannot make this appointment please call me as soon as possible to reschedule. _

_Sincerely,_

_Himeno Fumi._

As I feared, the headmistress is probably going to tell me I have to repeat first year. If that happens I will probably drop out. I am already a year behind as it is. Life, can it get any worst for me?

**To be continued…..**

_If you like it, review it. This is my first fanfic by the way. _


End file.
